Ściana Alduina
Ściana Alduina – płaskorzeźba wykonana we wczesnej Drugiej Erze. Przedstawiono na niej autentyczne wydarzenia oraz przepowiednie. Przepowiednie mówią o czasach kiedy używano Numidium, otworzyły się Wrota Otchłani, zwycięskiej walce Indoril Nerevara w Czerwonej Górze w 3E 427 z Dagoth Urem i wojnie domowej w Skyrim. Na końcu płaskorzeźby znajduje się część obrazująca przyszłą walkę Smoczego Dziecięcia z Alduinem, która zakończy się zwycięsko po stronie ludzi. Przepowiednia o Smoczym Dziecięciu Pokonanie Alduina thumb|150px Centralny punkt ściany opowiada o upadku Alduina oraz o pomysłowości ludzkości i jej odwadze. Przedstawia starożytnych bohaterów Nordów i pierwszych ludzi korzystających z Thu'um: Hakona Jedno-Okiego, Felldira Starego i Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec którzy przy użyciu mocy Thu'um pokonali Alduina. Kostur Chaosu thumb|150px|''„Kiedy chaos zajmie swe miejsce w ośmiu rogach świata...”'' Pierwsze zdarzenie zapisane w przepowiedni jest rozdzielenie Różdżki Chaosu, zdarzenia przedstawionego w The Elder Scrolls: Arena. Kostur był niesamowicie potężnym reliktem, który może otworzyć bramy do innych światów i zniszczyć żywe istoty. Imperialny mag bitewny Jagar Tharn użył Laski Chaosu, by uwięzić cesarza Uriela Septima VII w innym wymiarze, po czym rozdzielił Kostur na osiem części, które rozproszył po całym Tamriel, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie użyje artefaktu przeciwko niemu. Numidium i Wypaczenie na Zachodzie thumb|150px|''„Kiedy Wieża z Brązu kroczy, a Czas jest zmieniany...”'' Powrót Numidium to kolejna część proroctwa zapowiadające powrót Alduina. Mosiężny masywny golem nazywany Numidium został ponownie zmontowany podczas wydarzeń z The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Rozgałęzienia wyborów, które określały, kto będzie zarządzał Numidium, spowodowało wypaczenie na Zachodzie. To dziwne zdarzenie w regionie Zatoki Iliac, które paradoksalnie pozwoliło wszystkim wyborom dziać się jednocześnie, dramatycznie zmieniając świat i doprowadzenia do Przełomu Smoka, rzadkiego i niewytłumaczalnego wydarzenia, które w przypadku wystąpienia wymusza wyrównanie się czasu i przestrzeni, w odpowiedzi na to zdarzenie, które powoduje, że niemożliwa jest normalna ciągłości rzeczywistości, uniemożliwiając w tym przypadku aktywacji Numidium. Katastrofa na Czerwonej Górze thumb|200px|''„Kiedy po trzykroć błogosławiony zawodzi, a Czerwona Wieża drży w posadach...”'' Upadek „Trzykroć Błogosławionych” odnosi się do losu Trójcy w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Trójca składa się z trzech bogów Dunmerów: Viveka, Almalexii i Sotha Sila, który uzyskał nieśmiertelność dzięki Sercu Lorkhana. Stracili swą nieśmiertelność po tym, jak Nerevaryjczyk zniszczył serce. Wydarzenia te doprowadziły, że Dekanat Prawdy, który został wcześniej zawieszony na niebie przez magię Viveka, spadł na Vivek, co doprowadziło do wybuchu czerwonej góry oraz katastrofalnej klęski, która zniszczyła niemal całe Morrowind. Kryzys Otchłani [[Plik:Ściana Alduina 9 (Skyrim).png|thumb|150px|''„Kiedy Władca-Smoczę Dziecię traci swój tron, a Biała Wieża upada”.]] Śmierć cesarza Uriela Septima VII na początku The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion było kolejnym wydarzeniem, które przepowiedziano na ścianie Alduina. Nieznany wcześniej dziedzic o imieniu Martin Septim, wraz z pomocą Bohatera Kvatch, był w stanie zamknąć Wrota Otchłani po raz kolejny, ale niestety Martin zginął w tym procesie. Koniec dynastii Septimów przyniósł jednocześnie koniec trzeciej ery Tamriel. Upadek Białej Wieży odnosi się do zniszczenia Amuletu Królów, kluczowej części Wieży z Białego Złota. Wojna Domowa w Skyrim [[Plik:Ściana Alduina 10 (Skyrim).png|thumb|150px|„Kiedy Śnieżna Wieża jest złamana, bez władcy i krwawiąca...”'']] To wydarzenie zwiastuje ostateczne przybycie Alduina. Jak The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim się zaczyna, Torygg, Najwyższy Król Skyrim został zabity przez Ulfrika Gromowładnego. To wydarzenie zostawia Skyrim bez Najwyższego Króla i doprowadza kraj do wojny domowej. Wielu mieszkańców chce oddzielić się od Cesarskiego Imperium, które rozpada się od dwustu lat, gdy upadła dynastia Septimów. Inni wciąż wierzą, że warto walczyć o Cesarstwo. Gardło Świata thumb|150px Wielka góra wznosi się nad tundrami i lasami Skyrim. Na Gardle Świata, znane także jako Śnieżne Gardło, znajduje się Wysoki Hrothgar który jest domem dla Siwobrodych. Żeby dotrzeć na szczyt, trzeba pokonać Siedem tysięcy kroków. Na ścianie Alduina góra jest rozszczepiona na dwie części, co symbolizuje Skyrim rozdzierane na dwie strony konfliktu. Nadzieja thumb|150px|''„Pożeracz Światów budzi się, a Koło obraca się na Ostatnim Smoczym Dziecięciu...”'' Przedstawiona na Ścianie Alduina przyszłość jest tragiczna, ale istnieje nadzieja. Pewna osoba obdarzona tymi samymi mocami co same smoki może stanąć do walki z Alduinem i uratować świat przed zagładą. Akavirski pancerz noszony przez Ostrza w tym obrazie pochodzi z innego kontynentu poza Tamriel, Akaviru. Ostrza przedstawione na rzeźbie, którzy klękają przed Dovahkiinem, symbolizują ich ochronę pokoleń Smoczych Dzieci w oczekiwaniu na dzień, kiedy ostatnie Smocze Dziecię stanie na w walce z Alduinem, kiedy on powróci. Galeria Ściana Alduina (Skyrim).jpg Ściana Alduina 2 (Skyrim).jpg Ściana Alduina 3 (Skyrim).jpg Ściana Alduina 4 (Skyrim).jpg en:Alduin's Wall (Lore) cs:Hlavní Dějová Linie (Questy) es:Muro de Alduin fr:Mur d'Alduin ru:Стена Алдуина (барельеф) de:Alduins Mauer Kategoria:Skyrim: Obiekty